


Lab Coats

by citronlyrique



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lab Coat, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Obsessive Behavior, Perversion, Scents & Smells, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citronlyrique/pseuds/citronlyrique
Summary: Dr. O'Deorain wears her esteemed colleague's lab coat.





	Lab Coats

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on the SigMoira server, so I hope you guys like it- ya nasties
> 
> JOIN THE SIGMOIRA SERVER: https://discord.gg/6m4XS7J
> 
> There will be a part 2! I'm writing it as I'm posting this! ♥
> 
> \- Emi

Perverse. This was  _ perverse _ . 

Moira was well-aware that what she was doing was absolutely perverse- one could argue, that as Moira was Moira, this should not come as a surprise… yet, still, her actions remained just  _ that _ . Perverse. Scabrous.  _ Shameful _ . 

It was exciting, in a way- all this. For her to sit in his chair, locking the doors behind her, to discard her shirt, tie, and trousers- to undress for an hour or so, for her to do something that had been nagging at her ever since she had grown interested, _far too interested_, in the man she had taken under her wing. Her _esteemed_ _colleague_, so to speak. 

Sitting in his chair, at  _ his _ desk, in the dark observatory that was his own, she had claimed his lab coat. 

She was fully nude save for the lab coat she wore. His coat.  _ His _ . The one that was stretched by his large shoulders and bore his name. The one that smelled like  _ him _ , the faint tinge of sweat with slight notes of citrus and stardust. The one that felt warm, and that was even warmer as she curled up in it and caressed herself slowly, slowly, excruciatingly slowly. 

She was a pervert, perhaps, but she rationalised her indecency by telling herself that she was a woman with  _ needs _ , and that should such  _ needs _ not be met, she’d have to quite simply take the matters into her own hands. Literally.

With two fingers inside her, she pleasured herself. Her free hand altered between grabbing one of her small breasts and holding Siebren’s collar to her face so she could take in his scent— there was something incredibly  _ base _ about the whole ordeal. Base and, one might dare say,  _ animalistic _ . His smell was maddening, reminding her of his very presence. She wanted him to be there, watching her. She wanted him.  _ Him _ .

It wasn’t a simple matter of wanting to get off— she was, after all, fully capable of finding comfort at someone else’s side. She wasn’t attached. She could have gone to Widowmaker, pushed her against a wall and furiously ravaged her until she was satisfied, if it was only a matter of getting off… no. Dr. O’Deorain wanted this, specifically. To have subject Sigma, Dr. de Kuiper, Siebren— to have  _ him _ be there and to  _ tease _ him. To drive him mad with lust, the way she already was. 

Slick fingers worked at her sex, rubbing and teasing, as she usually did— but to be wearing Siebren’s lab coat while doing so, to be sitting at his desk, on his chair, leaning back comfortably as she fucked herself with her fingers… This was disgusting. Disgusting, Disgusting. She loved it. She wanted more. 

Manicured nails raked through the silky patch of ginger hair between her legs. She grinned, imagining Siebren’s sheepish look as he’d glance up at her from between her legs, all while he’d kiss and worship her in all her womanly glory. 

She went at it for a while, slowly, slowly building up towards her orgasm. She was using his lab coat and nothing else to cover her shame— and to drown herself in it.  _ How scandalous _ .

“Siebren…” she whispered softly, uttering a moan as her nuzzled his collar again, taking in his scent— his pheromones, even, as she’d frantically whimper as she imagined herself above him, riding him and making him squirm and beg. 

Soon enough, her fingers came to a slower pace, effortlessly slipping in and out of herself and her sensitive, pink flesh. She leaned forwards, the fingers that were not yet inside her teasing the tight ring of her other entrance. Her free hand gripped his desk as she teased herself with her own hand and her own slick, groaning softly as she finally made herself reach a proper climax, wetness dripping down her thighs as she curled her toes and grinned. 

It was only then she fully acknowledged what a horrendous, vile woman she was. To masturbate while wearing his clothes— his  _ lab coat _ , of all things. To put her mark on one of his most prized possessions. She was disgusting. 

She had no regrets. 

She wondered if he’d even notice.


End file.
